


Warmth

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Good Ending Yoosung's route, OOC, Short, V is older brother material, rush - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: V menenangkan Yoosung yang merasa kalut ketika mereka tiba di tempat diselenggarakannya party. Mengambil latar Good Ending rute Yoosung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic, Warmth, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.

.

.

_Rika...,_

_katamu dulu, V itu bagaikan matahari,_

_karena dia menawarkan dunia yang begitu hangat padamu._

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_Kau hanya tersenyum begitu melihat tanda tanya menghiasi wajahku,_

_seraya mengatakan semoga suatu saat aku bisa memahami itu._

_Aku menantikannya, sangat._

_Hingga kemudian aku menyerah,_

_kecewa karena justru dinginlah yang kudapat darinya._

.

.

.

Yoosung menunduk, membiarkan helai poni pinggir sedikit menutupi mata kirinya yang dibalut perban. Kedua tangan saling digesekkan, berusaha memberi kehangatan pada aliran dingin yang merambati setiap ujung jari. Gugup menyergap, membuat jantungnya berdetak liar.

Ia tak berani menatap lantang pada pintu besar di hadapannya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti?

Dan yang lebih penting…,

bagaimana reaksi MC ketika melihat rupanya kini?

Meski ia sudah mewanti-wanti MC lewat sambungan telepon tadi pagi, ketakutan tetap menjalar di hatinya.

Bagaimana jika MC merasa ketakutan melihat kondisinya sekarang?

Akankah gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan? Atau jangan-jangan…,

gadis itu akan menolaknya karena dia yang sebelumnya memang jauh dari kata sempurna kini malah berubah menjadi … cacat.

Ah, denyut kesakitan kembali menyerang bagian kiri wajah dan kepalanya, sepertinya karena ia memaksakan diri untuk berpikir keras dengan kondisinya yang masih seperti ini.

“Yoosung, aku akan masuk duluan ke ruangan untuk memberi sambutan pembuka,” ujar V, sang ketua RFA, memberi tahu pemuda yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

Sang pemuda yang barusan dipanggil namanya hanya menunduk, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari memegang bagian perban yang membalut mata kirinya.

“Yoosung?” panggilnya sekali lagi.

“A-ah, iya V, maaf barusan aku melamun,” jawabnya diiringi getaran gugup.

“Masih sakit kah?” Yoosung dapat merasakan nada kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan V.

“Hanya sedikit, tenang saja—“ Tiba-tiba Yoosung merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tangan kiri yang ia gunakan untuk menekan rasa sakit pada mata kirinya. “V….”

“Tanganmu begitu dingin. Rileks, Yoosung. Jangan paksakan diri berpikir macam-macam dalam kondisi yang masih rentan ini.”  Perlahan V memindahkan telapak tangan kanan yang barusan ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tangan Yoosung yang menutupi perban. “Kalau kau teruskan, rasa sakitnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi.”

Elusan lembut menghampiri puncak kepala Yoosung, membuatnya perlahan memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata teduh yang biasanya terlindungi lensa kacamata hitam kini balik memandangnya, membuat Yoosung seolah terhipnotis untuk terus memperhatikan kedua iris mata di hadapannya. Begitu mempesona meski hatinya sempat mencelos tatkala menyadari adanya ketidakresponsifan pada salah satu bola mata tersebut.

Sang lelaki menyunggingkan senyum tipis, membuat mata teduhnya sedikit menyipit.

Sang pemuda merasa bagai terkena perangkap.

Perangkap yang begitu terasa menenangkan.

“Seperti yang telah kita bicarakan saat di rumah sakit, MC adalah seorang gadis hebat yang berhasil membuatmu menjadi pria hebat seperti ini Yoosung, pun dirimu yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi dirinya. Kau tidak perlu rendah diri begitu, karena kalian ini sama-sama hebat.”

Mendengarnya membuat Yoosung tak berkuasa untuk mengucap sepatah kata. Cukuplah satu anggukkan pelan darinya untuk mewakili itu semua.

Yoosung menurunkan sebelah tangannya ketika nyeri yang tadi menyerangnya mulai terasa menghilang.

“Kupikir kau sudah mulai membaik.” V melepaskan tangan yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menenangkan dan menghibur Yoosung. Ia kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. “Baiklah, aku masuk sekarang, bersiaplah untuk menyusul masuk dan bertemu gadismu nanti, Yoosung.”

Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Yoosung terangkat, memegangi bagian puncak kepalanya yang barusan disentuh seraya memperhatikan lekat punggung lelaki yang membelakanginya, sosok lelaki yang perlahan berjalan menjauhi tempat Yoosung berpijak.

.

.

.

_Rika…,_

_ternyata matahari itu masih ada._

_Meski sedikit tertutup awan gelap semenjak kepergianmu,_

_dia masih ada,_

_di sini,_

_bersemayam di dalam dirinya._

_Rika…,_

_kini aku mengerti kenapa kau menyebutnya matahari,_

_karena detik ini pun aku bisa merasakan kehangatan darinya menyelubungi jiwaku._


End file.
